Harry Potter and the Fallen Shinobi
by Draonheart0000
Summary: Yasuke Yue: Disgraced shinobi of the Konogakure. He will receive a mission to redeem himself in the eye of his superior. His mission, go to the other Continent and protect harry potter and hogwarts and to eliminate the missing-nin employed by voldemort.


"You called for me Hokage-sama." Although this was in a form of a question, it came out as more of a statement

Hard eyes fell upon the other person in the room. The Hokage scan the person face and took in his feature. Yes. He had changed since last the Sandiame saw him. Dark hair, not too long, but long enough where the sides fell past his ears, and typical features of an average person, but if one were to say, he was a very good-looking person, albeit with a few scars that crisscross this face, but that was expected, a shinobi very rarely come out of their 20's without a remembrance of their years of missions. But the most striking feature were the eyes, these were dead, although they were the most vibrant of green, a ghost of what they once were. These eyes belonged to only one person…

"sit down please" stated the Hokage as he sat opposite him, the Sandiame was no longer staring at the other person, rather he was watching outside his window. "do you know why I summon you here?"

"no, hokage-sama" his face no longer looking at the Hokage, but was bowed.

"I know how you are living these past few years Yasuke Yue…after your…disgrace"

No retort, no change in facial feature, nothing came out of Yasuke Yue face or body language that betrayed his true feelings. Yes. He was a disgrace shinobi, a person…no…he was no longer a person… but a thing that was a shame of the village. A shinobi who failed the village in the worst way possible which results in deaths of comrade or lowered the prestige of the village receive this title. They are dubbed the "fallens". In nearly all cases, they never recover their careers. Many commit seppuku, others become alcoholics; wasting away.

But Yasuke Yue was a different story. The disgrace he suffered did take a huge blow to his life. He was ridiculed, denied employment at non-shinobi jobs, stripped of everything he had. And yet he endured…barely.

"I have summon you here to give you a mission"

Contrary to popular belief, Fallens do receive mission, but they were of some of the lowest grades. One was lucky to receive a low level B-rank, but the majority was either D-rank or C-rank. This was a form of humiliation, a fallen shinobi was no longer a respected shinobi, that was the doctrine of the Ninja way.

"This mission will be A-rank, only because of its duration"

Yue head shot up quickly, eye enlarge a fraction as he did not believe what he was hearing.

"an A-rank mission…this is not a joke, is it hokage-sama?"

Sandiame eyed Yue with pity, although he himself condemned these fallen shinobi for what they have done. Yasuke Yue case was different, although he was deserving of his crime, it still left the hokage feeling pity for this circumstances that led up to the his now pitiful state.

"yes, Yasuke-san. You are to pack and report back in 2 hours. The client will arrive in that timeframe"

A final bow and Yue disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

On this way to his apartment in the ghettos of the city he noted similar face, faces of old comrades. Although now instead of greeting him with smiles, they were eyeing him with disgust. Yue was use to it now. at first it was hard, many times he contemplated suicide. He never manage to it in the end however, it was not his lack of courage…oh no, he displayed act of heroism in past mission that he was famous for it. Rather his strong sense of survival overweighed it all.

Finally getting past the gate to his cheap apartment, he was greeted with a fimilar rare smile.

"Hello Yue" a warm greeting was said by the person

Smiling back "it good to see you Sakumo" reaching out to grasp the Sakumo's arm

"How have you been, I heard the Hokage summon you to his office" Sakumo patted the younger person on the back.

"I have been given an A-rank mission" Yue said softly. Hatake Sakumo was one of the few people that stuck by his side after the incident. He was extremely grateful for his loyalty as a friend, and Sakumo was the one helping him out financially as his current source of income was cut. He vowed one day to repay back all of his kindness.

Eye rose at that statement. "an A-rank mission?", soon it was turn to a smile

"This is great Yue, maybe this will be the start of your return". Sakumo beamed and handed him a small bag. "I brought some of Ai's cooking"

"thank you Sakumo" Yue said gratefully

"just do well on your mission, I'll be off" grasping Yue shoulder's one last time. "and please take care of yourself". It was receive with a nod.

_1 hour 58 minute later…._

"Hokage-sama" bowed the client. This person was very unlike any person that would be seen in the shinobi village or any village for that matter. This client was dress in the most flamboyant robe, a pointy hat, and was very old…almost as old as the hokage, yet his feature was more gentle, features that had not seen the physical hardship that many in the rank have endured.

"Dumbledore-san, the client will arrive very shortly, actually I hear him now" Indeed, a knock was heard from outside the room

"Yasuke Yue, reporting for mission" a bow was given to the Hokage and to the client. Afterward he scan the client and immediately his eye harden

"your mission is as followed" The Hokage handed him the mission scroll. "you will aid in the protection of the school that this client is head of. Furthermore you will pay particular attention to one Harry Potter. His physical feature is describe in the scroll"

Yue listen obediently to his commanders words. "Your main objective is keeping this Harry Potter out of danger from the followers of the opposition, a faction that seek to eliminate him and cause a regime change within that country. However you are to interfere in the politics of that country, only in the elimination and immediate protection of Harry Potter"

"the reason I have requested the help of your village is to combat the growing threat of missing-nin from the various village that has escape to Britain and is aiding the other side". Dumbledore spoke

"That leads us into your secondary objective, which is the elimination of the missing-nin and those that stand in the way of your primary objective."

"Understood Hokage-sama"

"Wonderful" Dumbledore stood up reaching into this pocket. "time is imperative, now please hold on to this as it will transport us t out main headquarter" Dumbledore pulled out an old watch. Grasping it, Yue felted a strong tug on his navel and off he went.

'God, do these wizards have stupid ways to travel, at least they could have made this more comfortable' Yue ranted within his own mind

………..

"you can't be serious Dumbledore…a shinobi?!!?!?" cried out Lupin

"I have every reason to employ this man" stated Dumbledore

"but Albus, you do know the severity in what you are doing…if the ministry catches wind of this, imagine the uproar this will cuase" Professor Mcgonagall voiced out. She too was very disturb by this news.

"I believe we have past this point where there is no other choice" Dumbledore scan his eyes around the room, a look of almost mutiny in almost of their faces. "The reason being, Voldemort has already hired the services of the missing-nin"

"missing-nin…?"

"those who have betrayed their village and abandon their own code of honor"

"code of honor?? When have they ever…"

"be silent Sirius" Dumbledore said. "I happen to respect these Shinobi very much, even if their ways are different than our"

"Dumbledore, listen to yourself, you of all people should know why we separated ourselves from these people, why we hide ourselves, how we tried to erase all reference to them from our history"

Silent was met with these words. All around there were nods of agreement.

"Then how do we face this new problem of the missing-nin that is being employed by Voldemort?"

Faces darken at this statement. Knowing full well the power of the Shinobi, if this was true, then they were in very, very, very, very, deep shit.

"this is why I have enlisted this village help, I promise all of you that we will have no trouble." Dumbledore said in a final tone. "Please, let me introduce you to our protector"

As was his cue, Yasuke Yue walked into the room. Almost immediately, they were met with surprise at this age…he looked no older than 20, yet that was squash right away. They understood the age in which children were recruited for shinobi training.

"My name is Yasuke Yue, and I will be the protector of your school" was all was said by yue as he bowed to them.

Scanning around the wall, he noted the characteristic of all of the occupants. He counted 5 people in the room. He then looked toward his client. "can you outline the mission protocol in further detail and introduce me to your wards"

"Please, have a seat" gesturing to the seat opposite to Dumbledore

Taking his seat, he noted each occupant in better detail. "from your left, we have Professor Mcgonagall; you will be seeing much of her as you guard the school, kingley shacklebold, Alastor moody, Remus Lupin, and finally the owner of this house in which we have made our HQ: Sirius black.

Looking around, he noted the conceal fear within all of their eyes or in this siruis black case, open hostility. he had to say he was not impress, for a organization that wish to oppose one such as voldemort's (he read his all and all of the statistic within the mission scroll), all they had were these that they could fully trust and the small amount of operative that possive, then it was going to be an uphill battle.

But he was not to be concern with these matters, no, his job was to eliminate the missing-nin that this Voldemort has employed and protect his ward.

"I would like the intelligent you have upon the missing-nins that is currently within Voldemort's employment" he noted the shivers that ran in the majority of the occupant body as he said voldemort's name. he found it amusing, although he shouldn't be surprise, they were a civilian base society that hold a philosophy of peace.

"I'm sorry, but we are unable to get the names of those employed, our spies have informed us that not even Voldemort knows of their names". That statement did not surprise Yue either

"that is to be expected, missing-nin rarely give out their name for fear of being discover and eliminated by their respected village. I see that not even when they have traveled to this land they not lost that fears."

He continued in some his explanation. "However, there are those that betray their names to others, they are the high-ranking shinobi ranked 'A' and 'S', if this were the case then it would be difficult, even one such as myself to apprehend these criminal. But I do not believe this to the case, therefore the majority employed by Voldemort are either a very low ranked A and below."

"will this be a problem for you, I mean you are just one man, how can you face all of these missing-nin alone?" question one Remus Lupin

"Because my job before I was…relieved of my duty…was to hunt these missing-nin". he did not elaborate further, It was not like they needed to understand the ranking of the village shinobi. "I can assure you all, if these are the ranking of the missing-nins then this mission will be completed, however if I am wrong, and there is a high ranker among them, then there might be trouble"

"and why is it that we need someone like you to help us!" this time it was Sirius Black that spoke.

"because without me or the help of my village, your forces in a blink of an eye will be decimated not by Voldemort, but by the Shinobi that works under him." He had to lay this out as clear as possible. "a shinobi prowess is immeasurably beyond that of a wizard. It is only because of the presence of these missing-nin within your continent have we chosen to act in this political game"

"wait…your not helping us fight Voldemort???" Mcgonagall said.

"In a way, I suppose I am helping this side in the fight; however it will only be extended to protecting this Harry Potter, school, and the elimination of the missing-nins. That is the missions protocol and I am advised not to go beyond it". Although he felt regret in his words, but mission protocol was mission protocol.

"why won't you help us defeat you-know-who, if you shinobi are as strong as legend has told, you would be a big help in this struggle?" kingsley responded

Inside he truly felt regret, he knew the struggle of war. He can relate to these people, he knew the bleakness that war can bring and the unending anxiousness that one feel every time he is off to battle. But that was where the similarity ended; his society was base upon these struggles, while this one was the exact opposite.

"We shinobi of the five great villages and its allied lesser villages will not interfere in matters of the other continent, it was agreed upon many generation ago, and it will not be broken"

"but your presence here is a direct contradiction and…"

"if there were no missing-nin in this continent then my village or any one at that matter would have come here to aid". Again he had to iterate his position. "the fact that there is missing-nin throw off this imbalance. We cannot have that; our governing body has decided it was in OUR best interest to see that these criminals are dealt with".

Dumbledore rose from his chair, looking around at the occupant before he spoke. "I think this meeting will be adjourned for tonight. We have much work that must be done now and in the future, Yasuke-san, please make yourself at home here. Tommorow Harry Potter will arrive"

"yes Dumbledore-san" giving a final bow to the him and everyone in the room. Getting up he made his way outside the door and disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

"I still think this is crazy". Remus Lupin said. This received agreement from the entire occupant minus Dumbledore.

"regardless, he is our guest and our protector for the time being". Dumbledore spoke. "if there was another way to avoid this I would have, but the situation is now beyond us".

Nobody spoke. Tommrow will be another day, maybe with time they will tolerate the presence of the shinobi.

"I wonder how harry is going to take the news that he has a body guard". a few groan could be heard at this.


End file.
